narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hachiman Kamizuru
Hachiman Kamizuru (Kamizuru Hachiman), jest Pierwszym Tsuchikage (Shodai Tsuchikage), Daimyō Kraju Smoków (Ryū no Kuni Daimyō) - były przywódca Iwagakure (lecz nie jej założyciel), władca Kraju Smoków (który po wojnie się rozpadł na mniejsze kraje, w tym Kraj Ziemi), zbrodniarz wojenny (w czasach Pierwszej Światowej Wojny Shinobi). Swoją twardą polityką doprowadził do Pierwszej Wojny Shinobi. Zabójca Pierwszego Hokage i Pierwszego Kazekage. W połowie wojny zginął z rąk Drugiego Hokage. Był samozwańczym przywódcą Wioski Skały i Kraju Smoków. Chciał podbić cały kontynent i nim władać. Przeszłość Hachiman urodził się w Kraju Smoków, w czasach wielkich wojen. Jego kraj prowadził mnóstwo wojen i wkrótce zaczął rosnąć w wyniku podboi. Urodził się on w przywódczej rodzinie tego kraju. Jego ojciec był władcą, a matka była przywódczynią klanu Kamizuru. Oboje przekazali mu potężne techniki, których później używał w walce. Gdy miał około 20 lat jego ojciec zginął w zamachu stanu. Strata władcy kraju była bolesna dla jego mieszkańców. Akurat w dzień zamachu miał on podpisać akty podłączenia sąsiednich krajów i stać się daimyō. Hachiman był zmuszony przejąć tytuł po ojcu i w dość młodym wieku władać rosnącym krajem. Hachiman jako Daimyō Jako lord feudalny Hachiman był bezwzględny. Dawał małym krajom ultimatum, w której kazał im przyłączyć się i płacić podatki lub zostać całkowicie zniszczonym. Kraje, które sprzeciwiały się czemuś takiemu były natychmiast atakowane, jako, że przez Kraj Smoków przechodziło większość dróg handlowych i żywnościowych to mieli oni możliwość odcinania tych dostaw co skutkowało głodowaniem sąsiednich krajów. Po jakimś czasie Kraj Smoków przyjął wielkość podobną do dzisiejszego Kraju Ziemi. Dalsze Wojny i Tytuł Kage Po rozroście w końcu ustaliła się granica z Krajem Wiatru. Kraj Wiatru nie miał zbyt dużo ludności i był w większości pustynny. Jednak Hachiman chciał zdobyć dostęp do morza. Urządził on pierwszą wyprawę na Kraj Wiatru. Ta wojskowa wyprawa zakończyła się porażką, dlatego, że mimo małej ludności pustynnego kraju było o wiele więcej shinobi, niż u niego. W końcu Era Wielkich Wojen zakończyła się i w większości wielkich narodów powstawały ukryte wioski ninja. Hachiman zebrał olbrzymią sumę pieniędzy i nakazał swojemu najlepszemu żołnierzowi - Mū założyć Wioskę Ukrytą w Skałach i rządzić nią pod jego okiem. Mianował on siebie tytułem Kage, lecz nie zajmował się za bardzo wioską. Bardziej interesowali go nowi shinobi, którzy dołączyli do jego armii. Jako, że zza granicy zaczęli przybywać ninja i różne klany, to Hachiman uzyskał dostęp do wielu zakazanych zwojów, z których zaczął się uczyć (np. Nikuyoku Nendo). Chciał koniecznie stać się silniejszy niż jego ojciec, ponieważ nie chciał zginąć w zamachu tak jak on. W końcu armia urosła w siłę na tyle, by spróbować kolejny raz najechać Kraj Wiatru. Druga wyprawa na Kraj Wiatru zakończyła się tylko częściowym sukcesem, gdyż pokonali oni wszystkie wojska broniące kraj, lecz nie mogli iść dalej w stronę morza, ponieważ uniemożliwiła im to pustynia . Hachiman mimo to i tak podbił większość tego kraju tym samym powiększając wielkość Kraju Smoków. Nie był to jeszcze koniec, gdyż shinobi Suny z Kazekage na czele próbowali odbić utracone tereny kraju. Armia z Hachimanem na czele podjęła walkę z nimi. W czasie bitwy Pierwszy Kazekage walczył z Hachimanem, lecz przegrał. Pierwsza Wojna Shinobi Wówczas Kraj Smoków zajmował ok. 1/4 całego kontynentu. Hachiman planował najechać na Kraj Trawy i Wodospadu, jednak gdyby to zrobił mógłby wywołać interwencję Kraju Ognia. Zaplanował on zająć ten kraj jakąś wojną. Zatem chciał on podpisać sojusz z Krajem Wody. Spotkał on się na wyspie Mikazuki z daimyō Kraju Wody i podpisał sojusz. Gdy daimyō Wody wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami wracał do kraju został zaatakowany przez wynajętych zabójców, którzy zabili wszystkich i podszyli się pod nich za pomocą Shūshagan no Jutsu. W ten sposób Hachiman praktycznie przejął kontrolę nad całym Krajem Wody, jednak bardziej interesowały go tylko porty, z których chciał zaatakować Kraj Ognia. Wkrótce między Krajem Błyskawic i Ognia wybuchła wojna, co jeszcze bardziej było mu na korzyść. Podszyty daimyō Wody wypowiedział wojnę obu krajom i zaatakował ich statkami ze strony morza. W mgnieniu oka wybuchła Pierwsza Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Hachiman zmienił wtedy nazwę swojego państwa z Kraju Smoków na Kraj Ziemi. Najazd na Kraj Deszczu, Trawy i Wodospadu Hachiman jako daimyō i Tsuchikage miał nieograniczoną władzę nad całym krajem i wioską. W większości fundusze kraju były wydawane na armię, przez co wiele ludzi głodowało. Byli oni zmuszeni zostać żołnierzami, by przynosić rodzinie jedzenie po łupieżczych napadach. Niektórzy się buntowali, lecz byli oni natychmiast zabijani po kryjomu lub zamykani w obozach. W końcu Hachiman napadł trzy wyżej wymienione kraje. Podbicie ich nie było problemem, jedynie Kraj Trawy z Shanem Numachim na czele zdołał się obronić. Jednak resztę odstawił na bok, gdyż w końcu sąsiadował on już z Krajem Ognia. Wojna z Krajem Ognia oraz Walka z Pierwszym Hokage Hachiman wraz ze swoją armią najechali na tereny Kraju Ognia. Odnosił on sukces i powoli zbliżał się do Wioski Liścia. Pierwszy Hokage w końcu zdecydował się odbić najeźdźców z kraju. Przygotował niedaleko samej Wioski Liścia olbrzymią armię i czekał na przyjście tyrana. Hachiman usłyszawszy o tym przygotował największą armie w historii świata shinobi (ok. 150 tysięcy żołnierzy, w tym 40 tysięcy Shinobi z różnych wiosek). Armię tę nazwał Rój Pszczół (Hachi no Mure). W końcu wojska te spotkały się ze sobą i stoczyły największą bitwę w historii świata shinobi. W bitwie tej Hachiman spotkał się z Hashiramą i podjął walkę. Dzięki zakazanym technikom i innym umiejętnościom zabił Hokage, lecz przegrał bitwę z powodu mniejszej ilości jōninów w armii. Został zmuszony do wycofania się z Kraju Ognia. Podczas powrotu do kraju napotkał wiele wrogów i zabójców, przez co jego armia drastycznie się zmniejszyła do rozmiaru garstki żołnierzy. Walka z Drugim Hokage i Śmierć Tyrana Hachiman wraz z garstką żołnierzy postanowił przejść przez Kraj Trawy, ponieważ nie został on podbity i nie będą go tam szukać wrogowie. Był on jednak przez kogoś śledzony. Gdy przechodził przez Most Nieba i Ziemi spotkał Tobiramę Senju, który śledził go, by zabić go w odpowiednim momencie. Chciał on się zemścić za brata. Szybko wybił jego całą straż, a potem zajął się nim. Podczas walki Tobirama odkrył jego wszystkie sekrety związane z zakazanymi jutsu, i po długiej, i ciężkiej walce w końcu go zabił. Cały Kraj Ziemi odetchnął z ulgą po śmierci tyrana, jednak był to tylko półmetek Pierwszej Wojny Shinobi. Wygląd i Charakter Gliniane ciało Hachimana (prawdziwy zapieczętowany był w nim) było łyse i umięśnione. Wzrost przekraczał 2 metry. Zaś prawdziwy był dość zarośnięty i niski. Główne cechy charakteru Hachimana to szczególnie arogancja i pewność siebie. Dążył do swoich celów nawet poświęcając swoich żołnierzy. Był świadomy tego, że nie obchodzi go jego kraj tylko cały kontynent. Umiejętności thumb|left|Umiejętności Hachimana.Hachiman był świetnym shinobi. Mimo, iż był negatywną postacią w historii to jego siła była bardzo szanowana i zapamiętana wśród innych. Był on w stanie pokonać i zabić Pierwszego Hokage i Pierwszego Kazekage. Ulepił on za pomocą gliny i czakry specjalne ciało, w którym się zapieczętował i kontrolował je. Pod postacią mięśniaka, potrafił wykonywać najpotężniejsze techniki ziemi, od używania skał jako zbroi i powiększania rąk do zmieniania terenu jednym uderzeniem. W tej postaci, wachlarz jego technik był bardzo szeroki. Posiadał też olbrzymią siłę. Ciało to było praktycznie niezniszczalne, gdyż regenerowało się za każdym uderzeniem. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie go było odpieczętowanie znaku na jego brzuchu co powodowało oddzielenie się. Jedynym, który tego dokonał był właśnie Drugi Hokage - Tobirama. Jego prawdziwe ciało było zdolne do używania pszczół w walce. Był on o wiele słabszy niż jego sztuczne ciało. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Kage